


Mind If I Join?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [79]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Being stood up is never fun, but sometimes people come along to make it a better experience.





	

You’d been stood up before and you knew what it was like. It was that crushing embarrassment, bordering on betrayal that someone would let you sit there for an hour before finally texting you or not texting you at all. It was the sympathetic looks from the waitresses and the free drinks. It was all the glances from patrons. It was everything rolled into one. 

You never thought you’d be stood up this time though. He seemed so interested, he made you believe that he genuinely wanted to go on this date with you...you’d been talking long enough...

What made you most angry was that you’d put so much effort into him, into this. You’d spent hours talking to him, letting him know you. You’d spent time on what you wore, on how you looked. You’d spent time on every aspect of this and he couldn’t even have the decency to cancel a head of time. Instead he’d left you sat here in a restaurant at a two person table all by yourself. The waitress obviously wanted to say something and you were just waiting for it.

“I’m sure he’ll turn up soon..” You looked at her name tag ‘Anne’. She was a pretty girl Anne and you could tell she was a sweet one, that she genuinely felt bad for you...that and by the fact she’d been talking to who you assumed was her manager about you and you’d quickly received a free drink. 

“He’s not coming, Anne. He’s stood me up. But what do I care? He doesn’t deserve me anyway!” It was a weak argument. You cared. You really fucking cared. He’d made you care and now you were trying not to. 

“You’re not the only one...that man’s been there for nearly two hours...poor thing doesn’t know if he should leave or stay just in case.” You looked over to where she was pointing and sure enough there sat a man at a two person table all by himself looking rather sad and confused. 

He was cute. He’d obviously made an effort for the date wearing a suit that didn’t quite fit him right, and putting his long hair back into a neat bun. He’d obviously tried to stay sober as well, judging by the lack of anything but water on the table. Part of you wondered why he was stood up. 

He was an attractive man...but then to many you were an attractive woman. You weren’t sure there was ever a legitimate or sense making reason for someone being stood up. You’d been stood up for the stupidest excuses. 

‘I forgot’

‘Work kept me late.’

‘My sister called’

Then on the odd occasion someone would tell the truth. That they had second thoughts. That they weren’t sure they were attracted to you anymore. Sometimes they were harsh, mean, sometimes they told you you were too big, too soft. People could be cruel. People could play jokes even as an adult that never changed. People were still liable to being absolutely horrendous. 

“Poor guy...” Anne smiled at you sadly, took your empty glass and walked away and your eyes kept getting drawn back to that table. You knew what you wanted to do, you just weren’t sure if you should or not. 

Then you finally said ‘fuck it.’ It wasn’t as if you had anything else to do and you weren’t sure if you should leave after only 45 minutes or if you should wait just a little longer. So you got out of your seat and sat in the one across from him. 

“Uh...hi?” He was confused, of course he was, you’d have been confused if someone just decided to sit across from you when you were waiting for someone else.

“Hi...” You weren’t sure how to explain it, ‘hi, I came over because i’ve been stood up and you have too and I wanted to say hi...’. You said something to that affect, nervous, stumbling a little over your words and ruffling your hair. 

He was more handsome up close. Blue eyes that had unknown depths, a jaw that drew your eyes, lips that he had a habit of licking. He was a beautiful man so that couldn’t have been why he was stood up...maybe his date simply forgot? That was possible right. People could forget, people forgot anniversaries and birthdays all the time! 

“So we’ve both been stood up, huh?” 

“It seems like it.” There’s an awkward silence in which you’re not sure what to do or say. Anne walks over and there’s a recognition that she needs to ease the tension a little. 

She places two menus in front of you and you’re suddenly aware that you’ve exchanged one date for another. You’re not sure if the man in front of you is going to be okay with that. You’re not sure if he’d want to go on a date with you and forcing him didn’t seem to be the best option you had.

“I’m Bucky.”

“Y/N.” It’s the introduction that puts you at ease. It’s a ‘yes, this is okay.’ without actually saying it and it has your shoulders relaxing. 

The conversation at first is stinted, awkward, you’ve never talked before and it’s finding out that balance and how the two of you fit together. You find out that he’s a veteran, that he was trying to get back into civilian life and a date was part of that. You found out he really liked cats and that he actually hated wearing suits. 

The dinner itself was lovely, Anne was always lovely, with her blonde hair and red lipstick she focused on making sure you two had a good night. She was happier now that the two of you had actually found a date and weren’t sitting alone together. 

“So...i’m still wondering one thing”

“What’s that?” He’s giving you that playful smile, the one that says he’s about to say something far too charming and that might very well make you run off to the women’s to cool down your cheeks. 

“How you got stood up...I mean you’re a beautiful woman, but you’re also so nice, what the hell was your date thinking?” You don’t know what to say so you just shrug, it’s sweet. He’s trying to tell you how lovely he found his time with you and there’s a sincerity there. It’s not just playful banter, it’s more than that. 

“How come you got stood up then? You’re pretty amazing...I mean..I.” You know it sounds awkward and stinted from you and you’re so glad that he laughs because you’re pretty sure you just made a fool of yourself. 

“I like you too, Y/N,”


End file.
